vault_of_the_sergioversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dani
Dani is a main character of the Sergioverse, member of the Newsboy Legion and a close friend of Sergio and Jorge. Background Dani, formerly named ΔΨ -No.3- is an android created in a far away facility. His purpose was to use psychic powers for his creators to study. Eventually, he was replaced by newer models and his disposal was imminent. However, due to the high intelligence that these powers granted him, Dani was able to escape the facility using his powers, but got himself stranded in the forest. Days passed and Dani's energy was running out until he was found by someone who revealed to be Sergio. Dani explained him his story and Sergio decided to offer him a place to live. Dani now owns in a way the workshop where Sergio and Jorge have their job. Appearence Dani was made to look like a 13-year old boy. He has yellow eyes and his hair is light blue and combed to his left. His everyday clothing consists of: * A dark yellow shirt underneath a green and light blue vest * Brown gloves with light blue marks * Brown pants with light blue ankles * Yellow boots Powers and abilities As part of the study, Dani was created with articial psychic powers and, therefore, he's able to use them for his own benefit. His eyes glow light blue when he uses them. Just like the rest of the Newsboy Legion members, he can use power-ups. However, he cannot use the Kingdom Crystals despite his bond with Sergio. Personality Dani is hard-working and determined on helping Sergio on his adventures by creating most of the gadgets he and his friends use. However, he doesn't want to talk about his troubled past, making Sergio be the only one that knows his true origins. Relationships * Sergio - Best friend * Jorge, Marta, Laura, Alvaro, Carlos, Shawn, Luisianna, Ian, Silvia and Alba - Fellow Newsboy Legion members * Alfonso - Nemesis Other counterparts Dani (Pokemon) Dani appears in Nintendo's video game series Pokemon as a Pokemon Trainer. His team is composed of: * Torterra * Ledian * Goodra * Beheeyem * Ribombee * Drampa Danjiro (Persona) Danjiro is Dani's counterpart in the universe based on the Persona video game series. In Persona S, he has a Social Link representing the Hermit Arcana. Dani (Fire Emblem) Dani has a counterpart with the same name in Nintendo's Fire Emblem series. Dani is a young Manakete that lives in the Secluded Island, where Caliburn is said to rest in the deepest part of a forest. However, this forest is so deep that it's easy to get lost and only Dani knows the true way to the sword, as he is said to be the Sword's Emissary. When Sergio and Marta's group first meet him, he is asking for help to three explorers named Carlos, Alvaro and Luisianna to retrieve his Dragonstone from the Kilfer empire (According to him, the empire's soldiers stole it and they force him to guide them to Caliburn or they will shatter his Dragonstone). If he survives the battle against the Emperor of Death, Dani will stay in Condalia as the future king and queen's advisor. However, being a manakete means that he would age slower than his friends and, in the end, all of them would have died before he did. Once his Dragonstone is retrieved, Dani is recruited as a Manekete able to transform into a Wind Dragon and cannot upgrade or change classes. In Fire Emblem Heroes, Dani holds the title of "Sword's Emissary" and is a green Dragonstone infantry unit. He can use the Wind Breath at 4 star rarity minimum, which is effective against flying units.Category:Characters Category:Sergioverse Category:Heroes